


Sense Memories

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, but I promise to put them right back. Honest...

He knew he was more then a little drunk. Everything else just bounced right off but, scotch? Hit him like a ton of bricks. Giggling softly at the irony Clark fell into bed. Burying his nose in the sheets his cock hardened, Lex's scent surrounding him as his hips moved, sparks of desire coiling hotly in his stomach. 

Feeling the bed dip behind him, a low moan escaped his lips at the warm hand stroking down the length of his body. 

"Mmm, hot, sexy, naked present in my bed... No unwrapping required." 

Dizzily arching into his touch, Clark surrendered happily. 

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but what brought this on?" Another long stroke of his fingers made Clark's toes curl, legs falling open as he pushed up against Lex's hand. 

Turning over, Clark snuggled in against Lex, rubbing his face against the smooth chest. "Missed you, couldn't sleep and jus' wanted to be closer to you." 

Clark felt the gentle caress along his jaw as Lex tilted his face up, searching his eyes. "How much have you had to drink tonight? Maybe we should wait until you're thinking clearer..." 

Clark shook his head, burrowing closer, causing Lex to gasp as he ground against him, hips increasing the pressure where their bodies touched. "Nooooo... we think too much, all the time... Feels so good Lex, please don't stop... It was jus' one glass... wanted to taste you, missed you so damned much..." 

Lex smiled, leaning forward to kiss him, hungrily, laughing softly against his lips. "One glass, huh? Crazy alien biology... All that beer you've had with no effect and one glass of fine aged scotch makes you drunk? And horny as hell..." 

Clark felt Lex's fingers curling around him, stroking upward, causing him to buck hard against him as his thumb brushed over the sensitive skin. He watched, mesmerized as Lex brought his fingers up to his mouth, tasting him, licking away the precum slicking them where he'd touched Clark. Another wave of dizziness and warmth washed over him as Lex's eyes slid shut, the evidence of how much he wanted Clark pushing hard against his stomach. He draped himself over Lex, biting and kissing his face, his neck, his shoulders, trailing sloppy kisses down his chest. Every inch of the silky soft skin he could reach he claimed as his. The scotch still swirling around in his brain made everything golden, every sensation heightened and all he wanted was to make Lex feel as damned fine as he felt right then. 

Clark thanked every deity he could that he knew what felt good, that he wasn't the blushing virgin he'd been back in high school. Once he'd known what he'd really wanted he'd gone out and made sure he'd be ready when the time came. He felt the tremors running through Lex, the need he was still trying to leash. Crawling back up his body, Clark kissed him until they were both breathless, every touch sweet torture as he tried to make things last. Lex moved under him, his control finally shot, moaning his name and meeting him, hard kiss for hard kiss. Clark almost lost it as Lex bucked against him when he leaned over, whispering in his ear, "Lex, please... fuck me." 

Lex pulled back, looking up at Clark, his pupils dark and blown with need. Clark felt how hard his fingers were trembling as he touched his face. "Clark... be sure cause' there's no going back... I've fucking wanted you the last six years, I won't be able to give you up if we do this." His voice shook as hard as his hand did. "I can't." 

Clark captured his hand, kissing it, the glow of the scotch still there but his thoughts clear. "God, Lex, I'm sure... I'm so fucking sure it's all I think about anymore. I've wanted you jus' as long. I was just... I was scared. First that you'd never forgive me once you learned what I really was and then that you might not want me too. I knew there was growing up I had to do so I did it." Clark smiled at Lex, softly kissing his lips. "Now maybe I can be worthy of you." 

"Clark, no..." 

Clark silenced him with his lips and body, stealing coherence from both of them. "Yes, Lex... worthy... You and I both know what a little shit I was sometimes." He plundered Lex's mouth with his tongue, teeth tugging gently on his lower lip, claiming him as his fingers coaxed his nipples to hardness. "I'm so ready... we both are... Please, let me give you, give us, this." He turned over, bringing Lex with him, his knees bent and falling open in invitation. 

Drawing a ragged breath, Lex smiled, his face transformed as he nodded silently. Pushing himself up, he reached over to the bedside table, pulling out both the lube and a condom. Taking them from his still shaking hands, Clark tore the wrapping with his teeth, his hands stroking over Lex, causing him to moan, eyes closing, his head thrown back as he slid it on him. Popping open the cap on the lube, he coated both Lex's fingers and his cock, again sprawling back against the pillows, legs spread wide, waiting for Lex to make the next move. 

Clark hissed as he felt the first finger breech him, arching up into the touch. He felt Lex hesitate. 

"Clark?" 

"No, Lex, sooo good... God, don't stop..." He wrapped his own fingers around his cock, pushing back against Lex, wanting more. 

Lex laughed, the sound low and sexy, adding a second finger, then a third. Leaning over, he kissed him hard, trapping Clark's moans against his lips. "Fuck, Clark... you are so damned hot like this... promise me we can let your inner slut out to play a hell of a lot more often from now on... Oh ..." Lex jerked as Clark bit down, sucking on his bruised lower lip even as he tightened around the fingers driving him wild. 

"For you, Lex... only for you..." He hissed in frustration as the fingers were withdrawn then felt the first nudge of Lex's cock as he pushed inside. The burn felt so good, Clark was thankful all over again that in this, at least, he was all too human. Almost as if he'd been built to be able to have sex like this; his strength tamped down, his reactions to different stimulation all normal. They both knew the matrix had changed him, prepared him somehow for Earth, so maybe they had. Maybe it was their way of making sure their son wouldn't be all alone in his new life. 

Whatever the case, Clark was just glad it was true. He pushed down, arching up to meet Lex until he was completely sheathed in his body. Both of them took a second, catching their breath, trying to keep from coming just from the too-good feeling of everything. 

Then, Lex leaned forward, kissing him, the kiss almost a benediction as he began to move, pulling back until the head of his cock was almost out then forward until he was buried balls-deep again. Bracing himself with one hand, Lex wrapped his other around Clark's, twining their fingers together so that each tug of their joined hands on Clark's cock matched each hard push into his body. Shifting, Lex changed the angle of his thrusts, Clark moaned as he hit whatever he had that matched a prostate in humans, each touch sending out bursts of sensation throughout his whole nervous system, quickly sweeping away what little restraint he still had. 

Pushing his heels into the mattress, Clark tightened his muscles around Lex, meeting him thrust for thrust, each jerk of their hips smooth at first, becoming more ragged as their control faltered, breath quickening. Clark saw stars behind his eyelids, head thrown back on the pillow, wondering when he'd closed them, too far gone to care. 

Realizing the sounds he heard was Lex, his voice an endless babble of Clark's name, he opened his eyes. The sight of Lex, shattered, totally out of control and, damn it, smiling, pushed Clark over the edge. Orgasm rushed through him, warmth splashing their hands and stomachs as he came, harder then he ever had before. Two more quick thrusts and Lex joined him, covering him in a boneless sprawl as they both rode out the aftershocks. Pulling out, Lex removed the spent condom, tossing it into the trash next to the bed. Clark felt the thudding of their heartbeats, Lex lying against him as they traded lazy kisses, both fighting to catch their breath again. 

After a few minutes, Lex propped himself up on one elbow, smiling as he smoothed Clark's sweaty hair off of his forehead. "Remind me to buy additional stock in Glendarroch on Monday... I think they've earned a fat bonus for this quarter." 

"Lex!" Clark laughed out loud, pulling him down for another kiss as they shifted, getting comfortable, arms and legs tangled together. Content just to hold each other for now, they drifted, still smiling as they went to sleep. 


End file.
